


Coffee

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 2-yr Nero, Daddy Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero demanding coffee from Vergil. He ignors Nero. So he goes to get it from Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My neice was demanding coffee all day yesterday it was soo funny!
> 
> We still didn't give her coffee.

He was going to strangle Lady. Nero kept yelling coffee and boldly stated that Auntie Lady gave him coffee. Yeah like an already hyper child needs caffeine. Vergil really had enough of the yelling. It was 7 a.m. and he really didn't need to be a grouch so early in the day.

"Nero quite!" Vergil hissed covering his head with the blue blanket turning his back to the child.

Very loudly Nero jumped off the bed. Vergil didn't move for quite a bit of time he was enjoying the peace and quiet. Wait, quiet? The elder literally jumped out of bed damn near sprinting to the main floor. Every parent knew quiet was bad. A few times it was quiet, Nero manages to spill juice on his father's jacket, draw all over the walls in crayon, and to top it off make a huge mess with his food on the sofa. They don't call it terrible 2s for nothing.

Once the devil reached the main floor the boy sat on Ladys lap drinking from his sippy cup while she idely did her online shopping with her phone. Great he came downstairs for nothing. On the opposing red sofa, Vergil laid down. The little boy shook the cup towards Vergil with a smile.

"Did you really give my hyperactive offspring coffee?"

"Hm? Oh that? No way! This kid has energy for days. No, I just gave him black tea with a bit of sugar. "Lady said to Vergil.

It was a relief to know the human woman didn't actually give the child coffee. Nero was very mischievous, much like Dante was at that age. That's just how it works, he had a Dante and if Dante had children then he would have a Vergil.

Nero kept drinking till it was all gone from his blue cup. With a dark smile Nero ran up stairs to his uncle's room. Happily he opened the door just to go jump on his bed and demand pizza from him.


End file.
